Malam Pertama?
by Bsion
Summary: Mingyu malu. Kenapa Wonwoo bertelanjang dihadapannya? Memangnya Wonwoo tidak takut jadi sakit nanti? SPESIAL GIFT FOR KIM MINGYU'S BIRTHDAY! -telat- Ff ini berhubungan dengan ff remake by Gyupire18 dengan judul GYU
Malam pertama?

Berkaitan dengan fanfict remake by Gyupire18 dengan judul GYU

Main cast : Meanie

Rated : M

Summary : Mingyu malu. Kenapa Wonwoo bertelanjang di hadapannya? Apa Wonwoo tidak takut jadi sakit nanti?

.

.

Mingyu duduk di tepi ranjangnya sambil menunduk. Kamarnya yang dulunya penuh dengan motif antariksa berubah menjadi hitam putih dengan cahaya lampu berwarna merah hati, lampu tidurnya yang dulu berwarna kuning pun berubah menjadi warna merah, ada beberapa tangkai mawar yang diletakan di vas dekat meja nakasnya, ini pekerjaan Bibi Han, Maid tertua yang bekerja di Mansionnya.

Setelah acara selesai pun mereka hanya makan malam berpesta bersama keluarga. Setelah acara selesai mereka langsung bergegas istirahat, membiarkan kekacauan di ruang keluarga, dapur, dan tempat makan biar itu mereka bereskan besok, ini hari bahagia, Min Yoong ingin membagi kebahagiaannya dengan membiarkan pelayannya beristirahat malam ini.

Orang tua Wonwoo juga menginap di sini, Mingyu yang awalnya takut dengan Ayah Wonwoo perlahan mulai bisa mengakrabkan diri karna tuan Jeon memang pribadi yang senang mengajak bicara, sehingga Mingyu pun tidak bingung harus berbicara apa pada ayah mertuanya itu.

Sedangkan, Alasan Mingyu menunduk itu karna Mingyu malu, Wonwoo kini berdiri di hadapannya hanya dengan menggunakan bathrobe dengan rambutnya yang basah karna habis mandi.

Bahkan Wonwoo dengan sengaja mengibaskan rambutnya, membuat air dengan Aroma Shampo Strawberry milik Mingyu memercik hingga ke wajah Mingyu.

"Gyu, Wonu cantik tidak? "

"Tentu saja Wonu cantik... "Jawab Mingyu, memberanikan diri menatap manik mata Wonwoo yang entah kenapa terlihat berbeda.

"Wonu Sexy tidak? "Wonwoo menurunkan bathrobenya hingga lengan kananya yang polos terlihat.

"Wonu jangan seperti itu, Gyu malu... " Mingyu kembali menunduk, Pipinya pasti sudah merah ditambah lagi bias dari cahaya kamarnya yang berwarna merah.

Wonwoo tak pernah seagresif ini, setelah membersihkan diri yang memakan waktu lebih dari Tigapuluh menit, dan selama itu pula otaknya merangkai plot cerita untuk malam ini.

Otak Wonwoo normal, dan Wonwoo bukanlah anak ingusan yang polos. Jelas saja setelah menikah pasti malamnya ya 'itu', dan Wonwoo tak munafik kalau Wonwoo menginginkannya.

Walau Wonwoo sempat ragu dan tak tega menodai Mingyu, tapi toh Seungcheol bilang sebelumnya bahwa Mingyu harus di ajari agar mandiri dan lebih dewasa, dan hal 'itu' tentu saja dewasa 'kan? Wonwoo tak salah 'kan?

"Gyu mau punya Adik bayi? "Wonwoo mendekat lalu duduk di samping Mingyu, kepalanya bersandar di bahu lebar Mingyu.

"Adik bayi? Apa itu nanti Gyu akan jadi ayah" Mingyu menatap Wonwoo antusias.

"Iya, nanti Gyu bisa jadi ayah, Wonu jadi Ibu. Terus kita punya Adik bayi "Wonwoo mulai menggerakkan telunjuknya di dada Mingyu, membuat pola-pola tak jelas sampai suaminya itu bergidik geli. Dan Wonwoo tak peduli kalau ia sekarang benar-benar seperti paedofil! Tidak Peduli!

"Gyu mau! "Ucap Mingyu semangat.

"Nah kalau begitu, Gyu cukup menurut saja oke?!"

Wonwoo mendorong tubuh Mingyu, menuntunnya untuk bersandar dikepala ranjang. Lelaki yang lebih tua mendudukkan dirinya di pangkuan Mingyu yang refleks langsung memegang pinggangnya agar tidak jatuh.

"Wonu.."

Oh~ lihatlah wajah memerah itu. Wonwoo gigit jari. Dengan gemas dia mengecupi bibir Mingyu. Menghujaninya dengan kecupan-kecupan ringan.

Mingyu menggelengkan kepalanya tidak nyaman. Mengambil tangan Wonwoo di pipinya dan memasang wajah cemberut. Sedangkan Wonwoo, kembali menggigiti jarinya.

'Gawaaat~ Mingyunya terlalu menggoda, gak kuat~'

"Gyu mau punya adik bayi kan?"

Mendengar kata adik bayi, Mingyu mengangguk dengan semangat, "Mau! Gyu mau punya adik bayi dan jadi papa lalu Wonu jadi mamanya."

Senyumnya tulus sekali. Wonwoo jadi sedikit tidak tega.

Tidak tega untuk mengulur waktu lebih lama.

"Kalau begitu, Gyu harus ikuti kata Wonu oke? Jangan nakal. Kalau Gyu nakal, nanti Gyu tidak dapat adik bayi."

Dan Mingyu kembali menganggukkan kepala. Wonwoo tersenyum senang. Tangannya ia kalungkan di leher suaminya tersebut. Menyisir rambut abu-abu Mingyu dan mengecup lembut keningnya.

Mingyu memejamkan mata. Menikmati setiap sentuhan itu. Meresapi ketika Wonwoo menurunkan kecupannya ke hidungnya, kedua kelopak mata dan pipinya, juga suara rendah Wonwoo yang berbisik di depan bibirnya. "Aku mencintaimu, Kim Mingyu.."

Lalu mempertemukan milik mereka. Mingyu membuka matanya. Menatap bagaimana Wonwoo terlihat begitu terlarut di dalam sana. Pipi Wonwoo merona, tapi Mingyu yakin, wajahnya jauh lebih merah di banding dengan istrinya tersebut.

Wonwoo melepaskan tautan mereka. Menatap sayu ke arah Mingyu yang mengerjapkan mata.

Mingyu-ya, maafkan Wonwoo ya, karena dia terlalu tidak sabar untuk segera melakukannya bersamamu. Untuk urusan mengajari berciuman, masih ada lain waktu kan?

Wonwoo menurunkan bathrobenya hingga kedua bahunya terekspose. Membawa kepala Mingyu ke sana.

"Mingyu-ya.."

Dikecupnya telinga Mingyu yang berada tepat di depan wajahnya. Mengulumnya dengan tangannya sibuk mengusap punggung suaminya tersebut. Mingyu sedikit menggeliat tidak nyaman dan menggeram rendah.

Wonwoo membawa tangan Mingyu ke bokongnya dan menuntun Mingyu untuk meremasnya di sana. Wonwoo merapatkan diri. Menggesek bagian selatannya yang ia keluarkan dari bathrobenya dengan milik Mingyu yang masih terbungkus celananya.

"Oh!hh~"

Wonwoo mengigit bibir bawahnya. Matanya terpejam dan dalam hati terus memantrai diri untuk bersabar. Ini baru di mulai dan Wonwoo mencoba untuk tidak terlalu terburu-buru.

Tapi, bolehkan kalau Mingyu langsung saja mengocok kejantanannya?

Wonwoo membuka lebar kedua kakinya. Menyikap bathrobe di pahanya, dan memperlihatkan kejantanannya yang sudah setengah tegang. Mingyu diam. Wajahnya memerah dan debaran jantungnya terlalu menyengat hingga membuat sesuatu dari tubuhnya bereaksi aneh. Ia merasa bagian bawah tubuhnya ada yang mengeras.

Biar bagaimanapun, Kim Mingyu juga tetap seorang lelaki 'sehat'. Sepolos apa pun dia, tubuhnya tidak bisa bohong begitu ada yang merangsang secara langsung seperti ini. Dengan kontak fisik yang sedari tadi Wonwoo lakukan tentu saja menghasilkan satu efek untuk tubuhnya.

Wonwoo tersenyum menggoda. Dia mendesah kecil dan memainkan kejantanannya sendiri. Mengusap kepala kejantanannya dan mengurut batangnya dengan gerakan pelan. Belahan bokongnya yang tepat menduduki kejantanan Mingyu yang mulai menggembung membuat pikiran Wonwoo semakin berkeliaran entah ke mana.

Wonwoo mulai mengocok kejantanannya dengan cepat.

"Oh~ ahhh- G-gyu~"

Wonwoo mendongakkan kepalanya. Leher jenjangnya terlihat mengkilap di jatuhi cahaya dari lampu kamar Mingyu. Lelaki yang tengah memegangi pinggangnya dalam diam dan mata yang terfokus ke kejantanannya. Keringat meluncur bebas dari pelipisnya.

"Gyu!~"

Wonwoo semakin menggila. Dia semakin mempercepat gerakan tangannya. Kepalanya menggeleng pelan. Isakkan kecil keluar lembut dari belah bibir merahnya.

Mingyu menghentikan tangan Wonwoo. Dia tidak bisa melihat Wonwoo yang berkaca dan mendengar Wonwoo menangis, Mingyu membencinya.

"Wonu sudah.. jangan menangis.. Gyu tidak suka."

Wonwoo sedikit mengerang. Dia mencoba tersenyum pada Mingyu dan mengecup lembut bibirnya.

"Tapi Wonu suka, Gyu tidak senang melihat Wonu dapat apa yang Wonu suka?"

Mingyu menggeleng keras. "Tentu saja Gyu suka. Gyu juga senang kalau Wonu senang."

Tanpa di sadarinya, Wonwoo menyeringai tipis.

"Kalau begitu, Gyu bantu Wonu ya?"

Mingyu mengangguk. "Asalkan Wonu tidak menangis lagi,"

Wonwoo menggeleng kecil. Dia merendahkan kepalanya dan mengecup lembut jakun Mingyu. "Aku terlalu menyukainya hingga gila Mingyu-ya.. Aku gila karenamu. Aku terlalu menginginkanmu.."

.

.

Wonwoo menggeram. Dia menutup mulutnya dengan punggung tangan. Matanya basah. Seluruh tubuhnya basah. Tangan satunya meremas kuat bantal di bawah kepalanya.

"Akh! G-gyu~"

Wonwoo kembali terisak. Kepalanya menggeleng pelan menikmati bagaimana setiap jilatan dan isapan Mingyu pada kejantanannya. Wonwoo semakin terisak kuat. Perutnya melilit dan Mingyu benar-benar membuatnya gila.

"Akh! Gyu! Akh~"

Mingyu melepaskan gigitannya dan mengocok kuat kejantanan tegang Wonwoo. Menggigiti bibir dan terus fokus pada kocokkannya.

Wonwoo menggelinjang keenakan. Dengan teriakan keras ia menembakkan cairannya. Mingyu berhenti sembari menutup matanya. Wajah sebelah kirinya penuh dengan cairan Wonwoo.

Napasnya terengah. Sebelah tangannya naik menutup kedua matanya. Wonwoo diam-diam tersenyum. Rasanya luar biasa. Dan entah kenapa ia merasa ada satu rasa bangga menyusup ke dalam dadanya.

Wonwoo bangga udah buat Mingyu kagak polos lagi, tepuk tangan yang meriah untuk Jeo- Kim Wonwoo.

"Wonu.."

Wonwoo mengangkat tangannya begitu mendengar suara rendah dan serak milik suaminya. Rasanya begitu berbeda dan menyengat.

"Sudah ya? Nanti Wonu sakit kalau tidak pakai baju."

Wonwoo bangkit. Dia tersenyum lembut dan menarik wajah Mingyu untuk mendekat. Mengecup dan menjilati cairannya yang menutup sebelah mata suami tampannya tersebut.

Mingyu diam. Menatap Wonwoo yang sudah selesai dengan kegiatannya dan kini malah mengecupi bahu dan lehernya. Mingyu sedikit menjauhkan kepala Wonwoo dari sana.

"Wonu.."

Wonwoo lagi-lagi tersenyum. Mengecup pipi Mingyu sekilas dan kembali asyik dengan kegiatannya. Mengusap dada telanjang Mingyu dan mencubiti puting kecokelatannya. Mingyu merinding, dia sedikit menjerit kecil begitu lidah Wonwoo bermain di sana.

Lelaki yang lebih tua mendorong bahu gagah suaminya hingga menyentuh kasur. Wonwoo menghisap kuat puting kanan Mingyu. Menjilatinya bagai ice cream vanilla-srawberry favoritnya. Memperlakukan yang kiri dengan hal sama. Wonwoo mencubiti dan mengusap lembut tangannya di sana. Tidak peduli jari-jarinya jadi basah akibat salivanya sendiri.

Wonwoo mengangkat wajahnya. Mencium Mingyu dan turun ke bawah. Tangannya membuka tutup tarik celana Mingyu. Mengusap sesuatu di balik celana dalam berwarna hitam itu dan menggesekkan hidungnya di sana dengan gemas.

"W-Wonu.. jangan-"

Wonwoo tidak mengindahkan. Dia menarik celana Mingyu hingga lepas dan menyisakan dalamannya saja.

Lelaki manis itu terdiam. Menatap tubuh indah bermandikan peluh ter hujani cahaya lampu dengan rambut abu-abunya yang berantakan, dadanya yang basah dan berkilat di kedua putingnya lalu gelembung dibalik celana hitam itu-

Wonwoo berdesis. Sial! Rasanya dia ingin segera memasukkan Mingyu dalam tubuhnya. Tanpa harus menebak pun Wonwoo tahu seberapa besar ukuran kejantanan Mingyu. Bagaimana rasanya saat menusuknya nanti? Argh! Wonwoo tidak tahan. Kim Mingyu brengsek! Kejantanannya membuat lubang Wonwoo tidak sabar untuk segera dihajarnya.

Mingyu yang risih terus ditatap oleh Wonwoo segera bangkit dan merebut celananya dari tangan istrinya tersebut. Dia berlari menuju pintu dengan sedikit tertatih karena mencoba memasang kembali celananya. Wonwoo yang sadar langsung menarik Mingyu untuk kembali ke kasur mereka.

"Yak! MINGYU-YA!"

"Tidak mau! Gyu tidak mau main makan lolipop lagi!"

"Yak! Gyu!"

Dengan kekuatan penuh, Wonwoo menarik Mingyu hingga mereka terjungkal dan terjatuh di lantai. Wonwoo meringis. Dengan cepat ia segera menduduki dada Mingyu yang berteriak histeris.

Aish! Yang istri di sini itu kan Wonwoo, kenapa jadi Mingyu yang heboh seperti gadis yang akan di perkosa begitu?

Yah.. walaupun.. ini.. mungkin juga termasuk dalam kasus... pemerkosaan..

"Kalau Gyu nakal lagi, Wonu tidak mau memberi Gyu adik bayi."

Dengan mengembungkan pipi Wonu melipat tangannya di depan dada. Menatap sebal ke arah Mingyu yang membulatkan matanya.

Kim Wonwoo, kau bertingkah dengan tidak sadar tubuh telanjangmu itu.

"Gyu tidak akan nakal lagi! Janji! Wonu jangan marah ya?"

Mingyu menangkupkan kedua tangannya. Memandang dengan tatapan memohon pada Wonwoo yang -lagi- dengan liciknya menyeringai diam-diam.

"Janji?"

Mingyu menelan liurnya dan dengan ragu-ragu mengangguk. "J-Janji.."

Membuat seringai di wajah manis itu semakin lebar.

.

.

Mingyu menggigit bibir bawahnya. Napasnya begitu berat dan suhu tubuhnya benar-benar membuatnya terbakar. Mingyu tidak tahu. Ini pertama kalinya ia merasakan sensasi seperti ini. Di mana rasanya Mingyu ingin melampiaskan satu rasa yang asing yang kini memenuhi seluruh tubuhnya. Mingyu ingin berteriak. Dia ingin meremas, membanting, menghajar, meng- apa pun yang dapat membuatnya sedikit lebih baik dari rasa kenikmatan ini.

Mingyu meremas paha luar Wonwoo. Dia sudah janji untuk tidak nakal lagi dan itu tandanya di tidak bisa kabur sekarang. Di mana rasanya, Mingyu sangat ingin keluar dan tidur meringkuk dalam pelukan ibunya.

Mingyu merendahkan pinggang Wonwoo. Mulutnya menggapai lubang Wonwoo dan dijilatnya perlahan. Mencoba mengingat instruksi Wonwoo tadi dalam kepalanya.

Mingyu menjulurkan lidahnya, menusuk-nusuk lubang Wonwoo dan menghisapnya kuat. Pinggulnya refleks terangkat menusuk kerongkongan Wonwoo yang menghisap-hisap penisnya.

Mingyu membasahi jarinya dan mulai menusukkan perlahan ke lubang Wonwoo. Membuat istrinya itu meringis dan meremas kejantanan Mingyu kuat.

Mingyu menggeram. Dia menggerakkan jari tengahnya itu menusuk lubang sempit Wonwoo yang terasa memakan jarinya. Lalu menambahkan dua jari lainnya sekaligus.

Mingyu terdiam. Dia ragu. Wonwoo bilang jangan berhenti selama Wonwoo tidak menyuruhnya untuk berhenti. Tapi melihat bahu Wonwoo bergetar membuat Mingyu tidak tega. Mingyu pasti sudah menyakiti Wonwoonya. Tapi kalau Mingyu nakal lagi, nanti Wonwoo tidak jadi memberikannya adik bayi. Dan Mingyu sangat ingin adik bayi.

Tanpa melepaskan jarinya, Mingyu merubah posisinya karena merasa kurang nyaman. Wonwoo menungging. Mengangkat tinggi bokongnya di hadapan Mingyu. Lelaki tampan itu mulai menggerakkan jarinya secara perlahan.

Wonwoo berdesis. Dia menggigiti kasur.

Oh ayolah Mingyu~ lebih kuat dan kasar lagi.

Lagi pula, Wonwoo butuh yang lebih besar dari ini.

Yang lebih keras dan benar-benar membuat lubangnya terasa penuh.

Wonwoo lebih butuh penis Mingyu di banding jarinya.

Wonwoo melonggokkan kepalanya ke belakang. Menarik tangan Mingyu keluar dan menunjuk kejantanan tegang Mingyu.

Persetan dengan jangan terburu-buru! Dia sudah terlalu tidak sabar! Obat perangsang yang Wonwoo simpan di laci meja sudah berteriak tidak sabar untuk segera masuk mengocok seorang Kim Mingyu.

Mingyu mengocok pelan kejantanannya. Lalu membasahi lubang Wonwoo dengan jilatannya sekali lagi. Lelaki tampan itu mengarahkan kepala penisnya menuju lubang Wonwoo. Perlahan memasukinya dengan Wonwoo yang terbelalak.

Sial! Sakit sekali!

Wonwoo menundukkan wajahnya. Tangannya meremas kuat seprai. Baru setengah kejantanan Mingyu yang masuk tapi rasanya benar-benar penuh dan Wonwoo merasa pinggangnya hancur dalam tangan Mingyu yang meremas pinggangnya.

"A-ah!"

Mingyu mendesah lega. Ia terdiam dengan napas berat dan memandang punggung Wonwoo yang terdiam. Apa Mingyu salah mengingat instruksinya?!

"Move.. Gyu-ya.."

.

.

"Aah! Akh! Sshh~ ah~"

Kim Wonwoo menjerit keenakan. Ia meremas kuat bahu Mingyu yang menggenjot lubangnya dengan cepat. Pinggulnya ikut bergerak ke arah berlawan. Membuat kejantanan Mingyu semakin dalam menusuk lubangnya.

Mingyu memejamkan matanya. Rasanya aneh dan asing. Seluruh tubuhnya di lingkupi satu rasa yang lebih gila di banding saat Wonwoo menjilati miliknya tadi. Rasanya ada sesuatu yang tertahan dan membuat Mingyu ingin berteriak menyerukan nama Wonwoo.

"Ooh~ W-Wonu~"

Wonwoo meremas kuat rambut Mingyu. Genjotannya semakin cepat dan kuat menusuk titiknya di dalam. Lelaki manis itu terus terisak. Perutnya terasa melilit kembali.

Mingyu menengadahkan kepalanya. Bibirnya yang basah dengan sisa saliva di sudutnya terbuka. Mendesahkan nama Wonwoo yang semakin gila memompa kejantanannya. Mingyu tanpa sadar memegang pinggang Wonwoo dan menggenjotnya saat Wonwoo mulai melemah.

Kim Mingyu tidak tahu. Tubuhnya bergerak sendiri seolah hal di lakukannya sekarang adalah benar. Mingyu tidak tahu Wonwoo akan marah padanya atau tidak karena sudah melenceng jauh dari instruksi Wonwoo tadi.

Tidak mungkin dia marah Kim Mingyu~ lihatlah bagaimana gilanya istrimu sekarang.

Wonwoo mendesah keras. Tangannya mengocok kejantanannya yang mulai berkedut. Sedikit lagi Kim Mingyu..

Wonwoo memejamkan matanya. Kepalanya menggeleng kuat menerima semua kenikmatan ini.

"Akh! GYU!hhh~"

Kim Mingyu berhenti. Dia terengah dan Wonwoo ambruk di bahunya.

Lelaki tampan itu mengusap punggung berkeringat Wonwoo pelan-pelan. Ia menggeser sedikit duduknya yang tidak nyaman. Membuat Wonwoo mendesah kecil karena kejantanan Mingyu yang masih tertanam di dalam sana menyenggol titiknya.

Wonwoo bangkit. Melepaskan Mingyu dari dalam dirinya dan berbaring. Menarik tangan Mingyu untuk berada di atasnya dan memasukkan kembali kejantanan yang masih berdiri tegak itu.

Mingyu menurut. Ia memegang satu lutut Wonwoo dan mengarahkan penisnya untuk kembali tenggelam dalam lubang Wonwoo.

Mingyu mulai kembali memompanya. Menggerakkan pinggulnya cepat dan kuat sama seperti tadi. Membuat Wonwoo kembali mendesah dan mendesah memanggil namanya.

Mingyu terus pada kegiatannya saat Wonwoo menarik salah satu tangannya. Membawanya ke dadanya dan menuntun tangan Mingyu untuk memainkan putingnya. Wonwoo mendesah lebih kuat karena Mingyu yang mencubit nipplenya kuat.

"Akh! Gyu~ seperti itu-aaah~"

Mingyu tidak yakin. Tapi dia tetap memainkan jarinya bergantian di dada Wonwoo. Mencubitnya, memilinnya, mengusapnya. Mingyu tidak tahu tapi sepertinya Wonwoo menyukainya.

Kim Mingyu menghentikan genjotannya. Kepalanya di tarik ke dada istrinya yang bergerak mencari bibirnya. Wonwoo mendesah kecil ketika puting kanannya bertemu mulut Mingyu. Lelaki manis itu menyuruh Mingyu untuk menghisapnya dan Mingyu melakukannya.

Dia menjilat-jilat puting Wonwoo dan menghisapnya kuat. Meludahinya dan gemas memainkan lidah di sana. Gigi taringnya menggaruk lembut puting memerah itu. Membuat Wonwoo menggeliat keenakan.

Pinggulnya kembali bergerak secara perlahan. Mingyu kini beralih semakin ke atas. Mengecupi collarbone Wonwoo dan menghisapnya kuat. Meninggalkan bekas memerah agak biru di sana. Terus begitu hingga bahu dan leher Wonwoo penuh dengan warna tersebut.

Tentu saja semua tidak lepas dari instruksi istrinya. Mingyu menggesekkan hidungnya di rahang Wonwoo. Mendesah di sana karena kejantanannya yang semakin di remas di dalam sana. Wonwoo memeluk kepala Mingyu dan meremas rambutnya kembali. Kejantanan suaminya yang mengobrak-abrik lubangnya membuat Wonwoo tidak ingin berhenti.

Wonwoo tidak puas.

Dia mau lagi. Dia ingin kejantanan Mingyu terus bersarang di sana.

Mengenjotnya. Memompanya hingga Wonwoo menghilang di balik awan kenikmatan.

Wonwoo tahu dia sudah gila. Dan Kim Mingyu brengsek ini semakin membuatnya tergila-gila.

"Akh! Gyu-yah~ aahh~ fuck!"

.

.

Suara gemercik air terdengar. Kim Mingyu menggeram kecil. Dia menyisir rambut Wonwoo yang asyik diselangkangkannya. Lelaki tampan itu menarik kepala istrinya dan mencium bibirnya. Wonwoo tersenyum. Ia kembali mencium suaminya dan mengocok kejantanan panjang itu dengan perlahan.

Kepalanya kembali merunduk. Memasukkan seluruh batang penis itu memasuki mulutnya. Matanya menatap sayu pada Mingyu yang menelan ludah dan menggeram.

Wonwoo menghisap kuat kepala kejantanan itu. Membuat suaminya sedikit bergetar dan mendesah keras.

Mingyu memegang kedua sisi kepala Wonwoo dan menggenjot miliknya dalam mulut istrinya. Pinggulnya ia gerakan cepat menusuk tenggorokkan Wonwoo. Membuat wajah itu memerah hingga ke telinga. Mingyu menarik kepala Wonwoo hingga melahap habis penisnya. Wonwoo menghisapnya kuat dan melepaskannya. Napasnya terengah namun dia melakukannya lagi. Memasukkan seluruh batang kejantanan Mingyu dan menghisapnya.

Wonwoo memompa kembali kejantanan suaminya. Meludahi kepalanya dan mengemutnya dengan gemas. Menjilati ujung hingga pangkal penis Mingyu yang uratnya menonjol ke luar. Sudah sangat tegang tapi belum juga memuntahkan cairannya. Wonwoo gemas. Dia sudah keluar lebih dari tiga kali tapi Mingyu bahkan baru satu kali. Suaminya ini..

Wonwoo mengocoknya cepat. Ia segera duduk di pangkuan Mingyu di kloset dan memasukkan kejantanan itu ke dalam lubangnya kembali.

Wonwoo menggerakkan sedikit pinggulnya. Belum ada niat untuk menggenjotnya walau lubangnya sudah berteriak ingin di pompa.

Bibirnya menyusuri bahu Mingyu. Mengecup perpotongan leher dan bahunya. Menjilati jakun menonjol Mingyu yang menggilat tidak nyaman.

Wonwoo terkekeh pelan. Ia berpegangan pada bahu Mingyu dan mulai menggerakkan pinggulnya naik turun.

"Sshh~ aahh~"

Mingyu berdesis. Suara kulit yang saling beradu terdengar samar tertutup bunyi shower. Mingyu menggeram. Meremas kuat bokong Wonwoo dan memasukkan tiga jarinya untuk Wonwoo mainkan dalam mulutnya.

Mingyu memasukkan kembali kejantanannya yang keluar. Menghajar lubang Wonwoo dengan cepat dan kuat. Tiga jarinya menusuk kerongkongan Wonwoo dengan gemas. Rasanya benar-benar membuat ketagihan dan Mingyu masih terkurung dalam suatu yang belum terlepas kan.

"ggrrhh~ aah~ Wonu~"

Mingyu semakin cepat. Dia mengusap pipi Wonwoo yang terus mendesah dengan jarinya yang basah. Membuat wajah Wonwoo semakin lengket dengan saliva mereka.

Lelaki tampan itu mengendong tubuh Wonwoo dan membawanya ke depan Pintu. Menunggingkan istrinya tersebut dan kembali menghajar lubangnya.

Wonwoo mendesah kuat. Ia meremas gagang pintu dan mengocok kejantanannya. Penisnya kembali berkedut dan Mingyu semakin gila menusuk-nusuk titiknya.

"Argh! Fuck! Kim Mingyu~ ahh~"

Wonwoo menggelengkan kepalanya. Dadanya tersengat nikmat saat jemari Mingyu kembali memainkannya. Sial. Wonwoo sedikit menyesal sudah mencekoki Mingyu obat perangsang sebelum mereka masuk kamar mandi tadi.

Walaupun sedikit tentu saja efeknya tetap luar biasa. Naluri lelaki Mingyu menuntunnya untuk melakukan semua ini.

"Oh! M-Ming-aahh! Gyu!"

Wonwoo menjerit. Tangannya kini dilingkupi tangan Mingyu yang ikut meremas kejantanannya. Lelaki itu mengocoknya kuat membuat tubuh Wonwoo menggeliat. Wonwoo tidak sanggup. Ia tidak kuat menahan semua kenikmatan ini. Putingnya, kejantanannya, lubangnya. Kim Mingyu sialan! Brengsek!

"Akh! GYU!"

Wonwoo terisak dan tergagap. Klimaksnya sudah ujung. Wonwoo menjerit meneriakkan nama Mingyu bersamaan dengan cairannya yang tertembak keluar. Tubuhnya lemas. Ia bersandar pada dada Mingyu yang masih mengocok kejantanannya.

Mingyu kembali menggendong Wonwoo keluar. Ia menghempaskan tubuh kurus itu ke kasur dan merendahkan kepala Wonwoo hingga menyentuh kasur dan meninggikan bokongnya. Kembali menghajar Wonwoo yang kembali mendesah di bawahnya.

Jarum jam berdetik. Menunjukkan pukul 3 lebih 17 menit pagi dini hari. Matahari akan muncul beberapa jam lagi bersama pasangan yang menantinya dengan desahan menggoda atas kenikmatan di atas ranjang di sana.

Jeo- Kim Wonwoo menggigiti bibir bawahnya. Persetubuhan ini lebih gila dari bayangannya. Tapi dia menikmatinya. Bagaimana Mingyu terlarut dalam sana. Pengalaman malam pertama yang tidak akan pernah dia lupakan bersama suaminya ini.

.

.

.

.

.

 **-END-**

Berawal dari rasa gregetan gue baca ff GYU yang Mingyuna bener bener minta gue culik.

Aming item kesayangan gue! Kemaren ulang tahun yak? Aduh gue telat ngasih ff spesial gue gyu. Kaga papa yak? Ancur? Bodo amat yang penting jadi dan penasaran gue lepas.

Terima kasih untuk member-member peak Meanie Shipper. Yang telah menghancurkan otak polos gue yang masih cimit-cimit ini. Wkwk

Sekali lagi, happy birthday yak Kim Mingyu, item buluk bayi kingkong kesayangan gue~ makin ganteng, betah betah sama seventeen, makin banyak yg sayang, bahagiain itu lo punya orang tua, keluarga, makin mesra ama wonu wkwk, yah walaupun lo gak tau gue ngedoain lo di sini, setidaknya Tuhan denger gyu. Amin.

BSion

Jakarta. 07.06.16

09.28 am


End file.
